


101 vies pour Dean

by Taraxacum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De l'humour au drame, du slash au gen, du banal au tordu, en passant par le très tordu, venez assister aux 101 destins qu'aurait pu avoir Dean Thomas, de pairings en pairings, de destins en destins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le peintre aux jardins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



 

 

C’est en admirant lors d’une sortie scolaire dans un musée moldu la toile _The garden bench_ du peintre Tissot que Dean Thomas, 8 ans et sorcier sût ce qu’il voulait faire de sa vie : peindre la beauté des femmes au milieu de l’éclat de la nature.

La révélation de ses pouvoirs, ses études à Poudlard et la part qu’il prit à la résistance contre Voldemort retardèrent ses projets mais, où qu’il aille, quoiqu’il fasse, même lors de ses mois dans la clandestinité, il conserva dans sa poche une boîte de pastels et un croquis de lilas blanc en fleur.

* * *

 

Lorsque la paix fut enfin venue, il apporta à la reconstruction des portraits lumineux de femmes fleurs qui, par leur beauté, pansaient le cœur de ceux qui les admiraient.

C’est Harry qui lui passa ses premières commandes pour l’aider à se lancer.

_Lily Potter au saule blanc._

_Jeune femme rousse au genévrier._

Très vite, faire réaliser le portait de son épouse par Dean devint un snobisme.

_La Directrice au bouquet de chardons._

_La joueuse de Quidditch au laurier-rose._

_Le berceau de roses trémières._

Quand arriva la commande de la jeune fiancée de Drago Malefoy, il sut que c’était la gloire.

* * *

 

Le premier portrait d’Astoria la représentait abandonnée dans une balancelle au sein du grand parc du Manoir, vêtue d’une riche robe de velours dont les broderies rappelaient le jeu de lumière dans les feuilles de Ginkgo biloba.

Les séances de poses furent dûment surveillées par le jeune Malefoy, que les règles interdisaient de laisser sa fiancée seule avec un autre homme. Il semblait s’ennuyer profondément, vu les regards dont il foudroyait Dean, c’est pour cela que celui-ci ne comprit pas quand il fut rappelé aussi vite pour réaliser un second tableau d’une Astoria penchée sur un bouquet de pivoines roses.

* * *

 

Les séances et les tableaux s’enchaînèrent et le regard de Drago, toujours derrière lui, semblait vouloir percer un trou dans le dos de Dean. Il n’avait rien contre les commandes mais pourquoi autant : il voulait re-décorer toutes les pièces du Manoir où quoi ?

_Jeune femme brune au bassin aux nénuphars._

_La sorcière et le labyrinthe des buis_

_Pique-nique sous un peuplier._

_Narcissa Malefoy sous une tonnelle._

Le jour vint où, après qu’Astoria et sa future belle-mère aient fini de poser et se soient retirées, il décida de confronter Drago et de lui poser une bonne fois la question.

* * *

 

Lucius serrait les dents, _très fort_.

L’exposition à la Galerie Sorcière de Londres était un succès, malgré l’absence de l’artiste, qui n’avait pas quitté son île du Pacifique depuis qu’il s’y était retiré trois ans auparavant avec son amant.

Que son fils se soit enfui avec un peintre, c’était une chose.

Cependant, vu le sujet des précédents tableaux de Thomas, ces oeuvres lui donnaient sur le rôle de Drago dans leur couple, et plus précisément dans leur lit, des précisions qu’un père aurait bien voulues ne jamais connaître.

_Drago au Bougainvillier._

_Jeune homme blond sous des palmiers_

_Ephèbe aux azalées._

****Fin.


	2. Accio Blaise Zabini

Il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour que le destin prenne un tournant différent. Dean Thomas aurait pu avoir des milliers de vies, heureuses ou tragiques, mais toutes différentes.

Son destin se décida alors qu’il avait quatorze ans, même s’il n’en eut pas conscience sur le moment.

En train de pratiquer ses sortilèges avec Seamus sous l’œil attentif du professeur Flitwick, il se révéla plus doué que prévu : le sort qui visait un cousin attira non seulement l’objet en question, mais aussi la personne derrière, et en un instant, il avait les bras plein d’un Blaise Zabini furieux.

* * *

 

Les élèves adorèrent l’anecdote, Dean, le Gryffondor si irrésistible que même les Serpentards lui tombaient dans les bras ! Celui que cela faisait le moins rire, c’était Zabini lui-même, plus sarcastique et cassant que jamais avec la maison ennemie. Quand il fit pleurer Lavande, Dean estima que c’en était trop :

« Arrête un peu de jouer les pucelles outragées, c’est pas que j’en ai profité pour te peloter en plus !

—Thomas, je choisis mieux que cela les gens qui ont le droit de me peloter, j’ai des standings ! »

_Ah ouais ??_

« Accio Blaise Zabini ! »

* * *

 

« Des explications à me fournir, Monsieur Thomas ?

—Pas vraiment, Professeur McGongall…

—Allons, vous aviez certainement une bonne raison : attirer ainsi Monsieur Zabini, lui enfoncer votre langue dans la bouche, récolter son poing dans votre mâchoire et une paire de claque de Mademoiselle Greengrass, qui avait apparemment des vues sur lui….tout cela avait certainement un but, non ?

—….

—A moins que vous n’ayez réalisé ceci, devant la Salle du Professeur Snape, pour qu’il vous enlève 300 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !! »

Dean rentra la tête dans les épaules. Cette heure de colle partait sur de mauvaises bases.

* * *

 

« Accio Dean Thomas!

—Outch!! Zabini? Qu’est-ce qui te prend?

—Il me prend que je n’ai jamais laissé quelqu’un se moquer de moi!

— Hmmpffff !! Mais ça va pas ! Je ne suis même pas gay !

—Raconte ça à un autre, tu crois que je ne t’ai pas vu reluquer Potter ?

—Tu m’espionnes en plus ?

—J’aime savoir dans quoi je m’engage.

—Enlève tes mains de là !

—Arrête de jouer les pucelles effarouchées …. _Une minute_ …Thomas, est-ce que tu es encore vierge ?

— Je t’interdis de rire !

—T’inquiète, demain, ce ne sera plus un problème ! »

* * *

 

Dean était en fuite faute de pouvoir prouver une ascendance sorcière. Il crut que tout était fini lorsqu’il tomba sur une bande de Mangemorts et fut Stupéfixé. Se sentant glisser dans l’inconscience, il n’eut que le temps de souhaiter que sa mort soit rapide.

Il fut donc étonné en se réveillant totalement nu dans un lit où trois Hagrid auraient tenu à l’aise. S’entortillant dans le drap, il entra dans un salon où une silhouette connue se découpait en ombre chinoise devant le feu de cheminée.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais :

« Accio Dean Thomas ».

* * *

 

« Blaise, Arrêêêête, je dois partir.

—Essaie avec peu plus de conviction, Dean.

—Les Mangemorts traquent les nés moldus, là-dehors !

—Oui, et si je ne t’avais pas récupéré, tu ne serais pas dans mon lit, à boire un très bon vin après une soirée de sexe avec un Apollon, mais pourrissant dans la fosse commune.

—Il y a des gens qui ont besoin d’aide !

— Et moi, mes oncles et tantes Serpentard passent prendre le thé tous les jours. Imagine ce que je serais sans ta bonne influence. _A quoi je m’abaisserais…_  Reste avec moi, Dean.

—Blaise, je Ooooooohhh»

* * *

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

—Mes valises. Je suis en sécurité chez toi, et j’ai vraiment adoré ces quinze jours, mais les autres ont besoin de moi, tout converge vers Poudlard : je dois retourner aider ! Viens avec moi, Blaise !

—Entrer dans l’Ordre ? J’ai une tête d’amoureux des moldus ? Je n’obéis à personne.

—Très bien, mais moi, j’y vais !

—Alors tu fais un choix, Thomas, si tu pars, c’est pour de bon, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

—Je crois que le choix, c’est toi qui le fais en fait. Adieu, Blaise»

* * *

 

« Finnigan, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Laisse moi entrer, j’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Finnigan déposa sur la table un grand carton en affirmant, « c’est à toi que ça devait revenir », puis il repartit en le traitant de salaud.

En ouvrant la boîte, Blaise y trouva un carnet de croquis à peine entamé, une boîte de pastels et un roman policier moldu…et, tout dans le fond, dans un cadre tout simple en bois, une esquisse à l’encre les représentant tous les deux.

Alors il s’effondra en plein milieu du salon et se mit à pleurer.

 

 

 

 

***Fin.


	3. La belle au cou percé

**La belle au cou percé**

**Défi** : Vampire

 

Etre un artiste, c’est parfois fréquenter des endroits peu recommandables…. Dean avait passé la semaine à croquer des taudis et des tavernes embrumées dans l’Allée des Embrumes.

En rentrant un soir, il aperçut deux silhouettes affalées dans un porche, dont l’une portait le jupon orange reconnaissable des filles de joie. Il aurait passé pudiquement sa route si un faible cri n’avait retenti, juste au moment où l’odeur du sang parvenait à ses narines.

Il ne fit qu’un bond, empoigna le type par l’épaule pour l’envoyer bouler, mais c’est une face aux canines beaucoup trop longues qui se retourna vers lui.

* * *

 

Il levait déjà sa baguette, le sort aux lèvres, entraîné par ses réflexes acquis pendant la guerre quand la prostituée se jeta entre le vampire et lui.

« Thomas, crétin, c’est un client !

—PARKINSON !! »

Le vampire attroupait sa cape autour de lui et cherchait à prendre la poudre d’escampette, mais la poigne de Dean se resserra autour de son cou.

« Eh là, Dents Longues, attendez un peu…

—Thomas, laisse le partir, je te dis, tu vas ruiner ma réputation.

— _Ta réputation_  !! Très bien, Crocs blancs s’en va, mais TOI tu viens avec moi ! »

* * *

 

« Mets toi à l’aise. J’ai du jus de pomme ou de la bière au gingembre.

—Un jus de fruits. Qu’est-ce que tu foutais là ?

—Des études pour une commande. Les populations sorcières défavorisées en sept mètres sur trois.

—Et tu ne t’es pas fait agresser ? Un type qui regarde tout avec trop d’attention ? Sans parler des vampires en rupture de promesse qui cherchent un casse-croûte ! »

Il désigna le cordon rouge porté sur l’épaule droite de sa cape: le signe de reconnaissance de la dernière Bataille, portés par les survivants en souvenir de leur camarades…

* * *

 

« Voyez-vous cela. _Un cordon rouge_. Un membre des phalanges opérationnelles de l’Ordre. Je comprends mieux que les vampires t’évitent. On dit que vous étiez spécialement entraînés contre eux.

—C’était le cas. L’Ordre savait que nous aurions à affronter lors de la Bataille les clans vampires qui s’étaient ralliés à Voldemort. On était prêt, pas eux et le vieil Alastor nous avait appris à ne pas faire dans la dentelle. Ils n’avaient qu’à pas rompre leur promesse et à en rester au sang animal, mais n’essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Pourquoi as-tu dit que c’était un client ? »

* * *

 

 **Défi** : Rumeur

 

Parkinson s’était endormie dans son lit, dans un de ses pyjamas. Elle avait d’abord récriminé, cherché à se sauver, jusqu’au moment où il avait demandé le tarif pour qu’elle reste et se taise enfin. 300 Gallions plus tard, elle avait paru très étonnée qu’il ne la touche pas, mais l’envoie prendre un bain, lui fasse un sandwich gigantesque, servi avec un verre de lait et l’envoie se coucher.

Il alluma la Cheminée. A six heures du matin, Ron devait encore être chez lui.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose sur ce qu’est devenue Pansy Parkinson depuis la Bataille ? »

* * *

 

« La brigade des mœurs raconte qu’elle est tombée dans les pattes d’un proxénète. Ce type a monté un réseau : des filles de familles déchues qui ont besoin de fric pour entretenir leur fratrie quand les parents sont à Azakaban où il faut encore graisser des patte pour s’assurer qu’aucun d’eux ne tombera _accidentellement_ jusqu’à s’en briser le cou.

— Il les prostitue ?

— Ouais, y compris aux vampires qu’ont un creux, tant qu’ils n’assèchent pas les filles, sinon, il y a un supplément important à payer. Et personne ne lève le petit doigt….

— …parce que ce sont des Serpentardes...»

* * *

 

 **Défi** : Auror

 

Quand Pansy se réveilla, l’appartement était vide, sa baguette avait disparu et la porte était verrouillée…Pour qui il se prenait Thomas ?

Elle évaluait la distance de la fenêtre au sol quand le peintre rentra…en compagnie de Weasley et Potter !

« Des Aurors, ordure !

—On se calme, le chat sauvage, on vient pour t’aider. Tu l’ignores peut-être, mais Ron est papa d’une petite Rose depuis deux mois.

—Je dois le féliciter ?

—Non, lui demander s’il cherche une nounou ! 

— _Potter_ ……moi??

—Il paraît que tu as deux benjamins dont tu t’occupes, tu m’as l’air qualifiée ! »

* * *

 

Le bedonnant tenancier de _La Vouivre aguicheuse_ avait senti les ennuis quand la gosse Parkinson n’était pas rentrée avec les autres filles.

Maintenant, alors qu’un Auror roux lui enfonçait méchamment la tête dans la planche du comptoir en lui murmurant que les pots de vin, c’était fini et que c’est son équipe qui reprenait le dossier, il se disait qu’il avait bien eu raison. Encore plus quand leurs collègues débarquèrent et l’emmenèrent jusqu’à une cellule où il attendit son procès, procès où toutes les filles comparurent….15 ans à Azkaban pour proxénétisme.

Il ne faisait pas bon attirer l’attention de l’Elu.

* * *

 

 **Défi** : Petits bonheurs et Habitude

 

C’est très différent des repas d’autrefois, avant la chute de la famille.

Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs patrons du monde selon elle, sont chacun à un bout de la table, ses deux frères, Rose, s’installent dans un joyeux désordre. Dean passe souvent dîner les soirs de semaine, et le week-end, c’est rare qu’on n’ait pas la visite d’un des couples Weasley….et quand ils vont dîner au Terrier, ils emmènent les trois Parkinson avec eux !

Dans ce bonheur domestique, qu’elle soit à plier du linge ou à empêcher Rose de manger de la pâte à modeler, Pansy se sent heureuse.

* * *

 

 **Défi** : Mépris

 

C’est une Parkinson en larme que Dean trouva ce jour là sur son palier. Cinq paquets de mouchoirs, deux verres de Firewhisky plein à ras bord et de multiples tapotements de l’épaule plus tard, il comprit que, en train de faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle y avait croisé Draco. Elle avait voulu l’aborder mais celui-ci lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’il n’avait rien à faire avec une femme comme elle, flétrie.

Sanglotante, elle se plaignit que plus aucun honnête homme ne voudrait d’une ancienne pute, et c’est à ce moment que Dean se pencha et l’embrassa.

 

***Fin.


	4. L’éphèbe au miroir

**Défi** : Cauchemar

 

_Dean, arrête de bouder, petit lion…_

« Dean, ça va, je t’ai entendu crier…

—Ça va, Maman, juste fait un cauchemar.

—Chéri…

—Je vais me préparer pour aller au cours. Et ne m’attend pas pour dîner, j’ai rendez-vous chez le psy

— Tu crois encore qu’il pourra te rendre la mémoire Peut-être que c’est mieux…

— Enfin, Maman, c’est dingue ! On croirait que ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça que ton fils de 25 ans reste amnésique toute sa vie !

— Au moins comme ça, je suis sûre que tu n’iras plus risquer ta vie parmi eux ! »

* * *

 

**Défi** : Habitude.

 

« Très bien, je vous présente le modèle : une étude de ses épaules, voulez-vous ? »

« Tu as vu, le dessin du type, là, comment un de tes élèves arrive à être plus doué que toi?

—Dean vit de ses tableaux depuis plusieurs années déjà. C’est un excellent paysagiste.

—Et il vient toujours à ton cours ? A un cours qui a une spécialité de l’étude des nus ?

—Je crois que c’est par habitude. Quand le modèle est masculin, il vient, fait une esquisse magnifique et la déchire en disant que c’est n’est pas le bon. »

* * *

 

**Défi** : Effets secondaires.

 

Depuis cet accident, bientôt cinq ans plus tôt, dont sa mère refusait de parler, il sentait bien que quelque chose de son passé lui échappait. Souvent, en retraçant l’affreuse cicatrice sur sa nuque et l’arrière de son crâne, il essayait d’attraper des bribes de souvenirs, mais rien à faire…

Un accident de voiture qui l’avait laissé la mémoire en pièces…on se croyait dans un film de série B…sauf que dans un film, le trucage de la cicatrice aurait été mieux fait que ça : on aurait juré la trace d’une serre géante…mais les oiseaux de cette taille n’existaient pas !

* * *

 

**Défi** : Superstition.

C’était la plus grande toile dans l’atelier. Un homme de dos, alangui sur un drap sombre et s’admirant dans un miroir, tenu par un putti. Seul le reflet était encore inachevé mais jamais Dean n’avait réussi à y travailler. C’était sûrement de la superstition mais il lui semblait qu’un seul visage aurait pu convenir, celui de cet homme qu’il voyait dans ses rêves, qui l’aimait dans ses rêves, mais jamais il n’arrivait à se souvenir de ses traits au matin…Alors il venait tous les jeudis au cours de dessins de nus et croquait des corps qui n’étaient jamais le bon…

* * *

 

**Défi** : Corruption.

Le professeur avait mauvaise conscience d’avoir accepté que l’inconnu remplace le modèle du jour. D’habitude, il refusait que des étrangers posent nus pour ses élèves : on risquait trop de tomber sur des pervers, mais cet homme avait proposé une somme si énorme.

C’est d’un œil professionnel qu’il le vit se dévêtir, il avait vraiment un corps magnifique…et puis, le bruit d’un chevalet qui tombe au sol, et Dean qui dévorait le corps de l’étranger des yeux avant s’agenouiller et de le supplier de se retourner. Quand le visage fut exposé en pleine lumière, le jeune peintre fit un malaise…

* * *

 

**Défi** : Petits bonheurs.

Plus tard, il faudra rentrer en Angleterre. Plus tard, Blaise et lui affronteront sa mère, qui a enlevé son enfant blessé, l’a caché de peur que les guerres magiques ne le tuent, comme elles avaient tué l’homme qu’elle aimait…

Plus tard, Blaise racontera à Dean son enquête pour retrouver son amant perdu…mais pour l’instant, à même le sol de la salle de cours que les autres élèves ont fui pour les laisser tranquilles, ils rattrapent le temps perdu et Blaise laisse avec plaisir le jeune artiste passer sans fin ses mains sur ses traits, pour ne plus jamais les oublier…

 

 

***Fin.


	5. Un bébé avec le journal

De toutes les matinées que vécut Dean, ce fut certainement la plus étrange. Il y en eut des plus agitées, pendant la guerre, des plus calmes, pendant sa convalescence à la paix, mais cette matinée là obtint sans négociation possible la palme de plus étrange.  
Un café, deux toasts avec du miel et les mots-croisés, d’habitude, c’est ainsi que ce passait la première heure de la journée dans cette tranquille banlieue de Stillwater, Oklahoma, où il avait refait sa vie

Trouver des bébés sur le pas de sa porte en même temps que le journal, c’était carrément une première !

* * *

 

« Non, Madame, ce n’est pas mon bébé.

—…..

—Oui, j’en suis sûr. Certain, oui.

—…..

—Attendez, je vérifie…..C’est un garçon, pourquoi ?

—…..

—Il me semble que je serais au courant…

—…..

—Comment ça, il est certainement de moi et c’est la mère qui me l’a amené, vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable de semer ainsi des enfants à droite et à gauche ?

—……

—Je suis prof de dessin, pas rock-star !

— …..

—Enfin, vous êtes les services sociaux, vous devez bien…

—……

—Comment ça, pas le dimanche du Nouvel An ?? Allo…Allo ? Allons bon ….»

* * *

 

« Ce sera soit juste toi et moi, pour au moins deux jours, bonhomme…

—Ageuuu.

—Exactement. Moi, c’est Dean, Dean Thomas, anglais expatrié, divorcé et prof de dessin d’un des bahuts de ce patelin, et toi ?

—Bah !!

—Bon…Je t’appellerais bien Seamus, mais le nom d’un mort, c’est moyen…Mon ex-femme, une moldue, mais aucun risque que tu te demandes ce que c’est, n’aurait voulu qu’un prénom moldu et américain aussi pour nos gosses, raison de plus pour que je fasse l’inverse avec toi….Laërte, ça te plaît ? Sorcier, original…De toute façon, tu l’auras que pour le week-end ! »

* * *

 

« Vous l’avez rendu à son père !

—C’est sa seule famille, Monsieur Thomas.

—Vous m’avez dit vous-même que si ma collègue l’avait posé devant ma porte avant de s’enfuir, c’est parce qu’il la battait...

—Oui.

—Et qu’elle avait peur pour l’enfant.

—Oui, mais vous comprenez il n’y a aucune…qu’est-ce que vous…

— _Oubliettes_! »

**_Bam, Bam…_ **

« Z’êtes qui vous…

—Assistance sociale ! Et vous n’avez pas honte de puer l’alcool à 8 heures du matin ?

—Quoi, c’est quoi ce baratin…eh, vous allez où ?

— _Merlin, Laërte_  !! Comment avez-vous osé !

—Il est tombé…

— _Oubliettes_!! »

* * *

 

« Non, mais tu te rends compte un enlèvement et plein d’Oubliettes ! Et tu me contactes comme une fleur pour que je t’aide à aplanir ça !

—En tant que responsable auxiliaire des relations avec les Ministères magiques étrangers, tu es la mieux placée, Hermione.

—On ne kidnappe pas des enfants comme cela !

—Tu as tout à fait raison, seulement il s’est habitué à moi, maintenant.

—Dean Thomas, tu es un imbécile. Le roi des imbéciles même. Harry lui-même ne me donne pas autant de soucis, ces derniers temps.

—Ça veut dire que tu vas m’aider ? »

* * *

 

« Hermione, Hermione…HERMIONE !

—Quoi, Dean, enfin, on passe pas de coup de cheminette, même internationale à 3 heures du matin !

—C’est Laërte, il n’arrête pas de pleurer, je ne sais pas quoi faire….

—Prends sa fièvre et s’il en a, appelle un Médicomage, sombre idiot !

—Oh…Très bien, tout de suite. Désolé. Et excuse moi auprès de Ron.

—Il m’a plaqué pour Lavande il y a six mois. Parce qu’il veut des enfants de son sang et que les séquelles de la guerre m’empêchent d’en avoir.

—Oh. _Oh_ …Et moi qui…Oh, je suis désolé.

—Tu te répètes, Dean. »

* * *

 

« Pourquoi tu vis en Amérique, Papa?

—Quand j’ai épousé Mary, je suis venu vivre dans son pays.

—Et quand tu épouseras Tante Hermione, tu vas rentrer là-bas et me laisser ?

—Pourquoi est-ce que j’épouserais Hermione ?

—Samuel il m’a dit que la femme qui était tout le temps chez lui va épouser son papa et que lui, il en veut plus et qu’il va le renvoyer au Mexique, chez sa maman.

—Tu aimerais vraiment avoir Hermione pour maman ?

—Elle est sympa. Elle s’occupe bien de moi, à chaque vacance. Et je t’ai vu l’embrasser à Noël. »

* * *

 

« Il est hors de question que tu revois cette fille. C’est une sorcière !

—Maman et toi aussi !

—Trésor, tu dois comprendre que Papa garde un mauvais souvenir de son premier mariage. Il est très rare que les couples mixtes fonctionnent. Et Violetta Nott ne sait rien du monde moldu, c’est une sang-pur, mon chéri. Vous vous aimez fort, c’est très bien, et nous n’allons pas vous empêcher de vous fréquenter. Mais ton père et moi estimons qu’il est trop tôt pour que vous viviez ensemble. Surtout que son père à elle essaierait probablement de te tuer. »

* * *

 

« Joyeux quatre-vingt-dix ans, Mme Thomas.

—Oh Merlin, c’est magnifique !

—Sûrement mon dernier dessin, tu sais. J’ai la main qui tremble de plus en plus.

— Pas pour tout…

— Tiens donc, je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter du jeune Krum, celui qui vient te parler en souvenir de son paternel ?

—Arrête de dire des bêtises et file à la douche. Violetta et Laerte viennent déjeuner avec leurs enfants. Ils parleront sûrement des fiançailles…

— Je suis vraiment obligé d’entendre parler des fiançailles de ma petite fille avec le petit fils de la fouine, non, parce que vraiment…

— _Dean Thomas_  !! »

 

 

***Fin.

 


	6. Thérapie au crayon

Personnages/Pairing: Sirius/Dean  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR  
Rating : PG  
Défi : Imprévu  
Nombre de mots: 5x100

 

Thérapie au crayon

 

C’était chez Harry que c’était arrivé pour la première fois depuis des années…Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ressenti ceci ? L’excitation, les fourmis qui couraient le long des doigts, l’envie qui le prenait au ventre…  
Pas depuis la guerre, pas depuis les longues heures aux mains des Lestrange…Ce soir-là, calé sur le canapé entre Ron et Neville, observant une photo de Harry et de son parrain riant comme deux gamins sur une plage grecque, l’œil de Dean fut attiré par les tatouages du plus âgé et la fièvre du dessin saisit Dean de nouveau, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.   
________________________________________  
Remus savait ce qui était arrivé au jeune Dean Thomas, il avait même fait partie de l’expédition de l’Ordre qui l’avait délivré. Il le croise parfois, dans le petit bureau tranquille du Ministère où Percy l’a fait entrer sur la demande de son frère…Calme, poli, jamais un mot plus haut que l’autre, un fantôme paisible, froid aux yeux morts. La vision du regard brillant et de la respiration rapide qui agite la poitrine du jeune homme le déconcerte, lorsqu’il ouvre la porte de Square Grimmauld…  
« Est-ce que Monsieur Black est là ? Je suis un ami de Harry…. »  
________________________________________  
La paix, la cuisine de Remus, la présence constante de son ami et de Tonks, le babil de Teddy, l’affection de Harry, le soleil de leurs voyages…Tout cela avait aidé Sirius à se remettre de son séjour dans cet endroit maudit, à accepter l’âge qui était venu sans qu’il le sache, tandis qu’il hurlait à s’en briser la voix dans une cellule glaciale, à accepter sa jeunesse enfuie …Cependant, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il avait accepté son corps vieilli à ce point là, au point d’accepter de s’étendre torse nu sur ce sofa tandis que Dean le croquait au fusain…  
________________________________________  
« Et ça ?   
—C’est le numéro d’entrée à Azkaban, en runes lettones.   
—Et cette forme ovale ?   
—Myliobatis. Après une sombre histoire de prisonnières qui avaient séduit et mangé un gardien.   
—Elle empêche le cannibalisme ?   
—Non, elle gèle la libido.   
—Est-ce que ce genre de choses ne doit pas être renouvelée ?   
—J’ai encore assez d’amour-propre pour éviter de me trouver au pied du mur et me rendre compte qu’elle est encore active !  
—Je prends le risque….  
—Dean !  
—Je sais que je ne suis que le reste des Lestrange, mais …  
—Chut…Idiot. Viens, plus près…. »  
________________________________________  
C’est une toute petite maison, dans une petite rue discrète qui part du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a une cour carrelée, avec une glycine odorante, et quelques meubles de métal peints en vert. Le minuscule appartement du premier ne comporte qu’une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine lilliputienne, mais c’est bien suffisant.   
Le rez-de-chaussée est une galerie d’art et les amateurs viennent de loin pour les estampes, les croquis, les portraits, tous tellement imprégnés du bonheur de l’artiste, que le papier lui-même semble rayonner. Rien n’illumine un salon comme un tableau acheté à « La Félicité imprévue»

 

**Fin


	7. Les contrats d’un artiste

Personnages/Pairing: Charlie/Dean  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR  
Rating : PG  
Défi : Contrat  
Nombre de mots: 100

 

Dean avait fait son choix en devenant dessinateur : la passion plutôt que la raison.   
Les contrats ne duraient qu’un temps : un portrait par ci, une trompe-l’oeil par là….C’était précaire mais c’était son choix. Cette série de toiles sur les créatures magiques pour le nouveau musée magique qu’ouvrait Hermione en collaboration avec Roger Davies ne ferait pas exception. Un gros travail, et l’argent lui permettraient de tenir un moment mais, revenant de ces six mois en Roumanie, il lui fallait désormais chercher un autre chantier.   
Par contre, le notaire de Loutry Ste Chaspoule rédigeait déjà son contrat de mariage. 

 

**Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une forme plutôt différente pour cette vie, puisque elle tient en 100 mots. On m’a fait remarquer que les 101 vies de Dean étaient un peu de la triche, avec leur assemblage de drabbles, alors, voilà, j’essaye différemment….


	8. Un homme à lunettes

Personnages/Pairing: Dean/Théodore  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR  
Rating : PG  
Défi : Lunettes  
Nombre de mots: 3x100

 

Les Serpentards ont à Poudlard la réputation d’avoir d’étranges mœurs au niveau de leur comportement dans la chambre à coucher…  
La rumeur veut que Draco Malefoy soit un maniaque de la soie, dont il commande des métrages entiers pour des fortunes. Que Severus Snape ait une obsession pour la blouse blanche. Que Pansy Parkinson coûte une fortune à ses amants en crème fouettée.   
L’uniforme des Serdaigles donne de la fièvre à Millicent Bulstrode alors que Marcus Flint ne peut pas résister à une Poursuiveuse Rouge et Or en tenue…  
Et bien sûr, il y a Théodore Nott et les lunettes.   
________________________________________  
Lorsqu’à quinze ans, on diagnostique pendant l’été un début de myopie chez Dean, cela ne l’inquiète pas plus que cela. Il n’a pas envie de voir la vie derrière une paroi d’aquarium, comme Harry, alors il portera des lentilles.  
Pendant les années suivantes, seuls les membres de son dortoir, qui le voient les échanger le soir pour ses lunettes, le sauront, mais où est le problème ?   
Le soir de la Bataille Finale, quant il chausse la monture de plastique souple, pour remplacer la lentille perdue dans l’agitation, il entend nettement Théodore Nott reprendre son souffle….  
« Thomas… ? »  
________________________________________  
Un jour Théodore se mariera et mettra au monde un héritier.   
Un jour, Dean rencontrera une fille sympa, avec qui il aura envie de se poser.   
Un jour, ils ne seront plus que des connaissances, un chef de lignée et un peintre à la mode, se croisant dans les dîners.   
En attendant, ils ont le pavillon dans le parc du manoir, le coton sombre des draps, sur lequel la peau de Théodore semble la lumière de la lune sur une campagne endormie, et la lueur dans ses yeux quand Dean, cédant à son caprice, porte ses lunettes, et rien d’autre. 

 

**Fin.


	9. Il suffit d'un sort

Personnages/Pairing: Dean/Tonks  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR  
Rating : PG  
Défi : Protego  
Nombre de mots: 3x100

La Bataille faisait rage, les Mangemorts les débordaient peu à peu, il avait fermé les yeux de Colin un instant avant, la sueur et le sang coulaient dans son cou, et Merlin, il ne devrait même pas être là, car les Mangemorts tueraient tous les défenseurs nés moldus s’ils prenaient Poudlard, mais de toute façon si Poudlard tombait, rien n’aurait plus de sens.   
Juste à cet instant, il voit la femme penchée sur un corps, pleurant, et le Mangemort derrière qu’elle n’a pas vu et il crie: « PROTEGO !! »  
Il vient de sauver la vie de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.   
________________________________________  
Il a suffit d’un sort pour changer leurs destins à tous deux. Parfois elle le déteste, elle regrette de ne pas être partie en même temps que son mari, mais l’amour de son fils la cuirasse contre le désespoir mieux que le plus puissant des Protego. Dean vient presque tous les jours.   
Il l’a sauvée, il se sent responsable désormais. C’est une adulte, et lui à peine, mais c’est comme cela. Les années passent et il apprend le dessin à Teddy, il aide à monter les étagères dans sa chambre…Il est juste là, fiable. Pour l’aider, comme un génie protecteur.   
________________________________________  
Elle vient d’être nommée Chef des Aurors et Teddy a onze ans, bientôt il sera à Poudlard, et Dean a enfin les fonds pour ouvrir sa galerie.   
Elle s’appellera Protego.   
Tonks rit, affirme que cela ne va pas, qu’il faut le nom d’un artiste, ou une métaphore alambiquée, et Dean dit que c’est le cas, que pour lui Protego veut dire amour, et la surprise dans les yeux de son amie s’adoucit lorsqu’il saisit doucement son visage pour l’embrasser, bouclant onze ans dans le nom du sort qu’il murmure contre ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif.   
Protego veut dire amour. 

 

***Fin.


	10. Le Parrain

Personnages/Pairing: Auror!Draco, Auror !Neville, Dean  
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR  
Rating : PG  
Défi : Univers alterné  
Nombre de mots: 3x100  
Auror!Draco, Auror !Neville sont les jouets préférés de benebu qui a eu la gentillesse de me les prêter^^

 

« Rahhh !!! » C’est un Draco Malefoy furieux qui claqua la porte, fulminant avec tant d’entrain que sa peau pâle avait viré au rouge gryffondor et que ses cheveux d’habitude bien plaqués ressemblaient à la coupe de Harry.   
Neville ravala avec difficulté un rictus et fit semblant d’être absorbé dans son rapport. Il était le seul coéquipier à avoir supporté de faire équipe avec l’Auror Malefoy et son caractère légendaire et les mises des paris sur le temps qu’il tiendrait encore atteignaient le mois de solde.   
« C’est ta faute Longdubat !  
—Quoi, encore ?   
—Le parrain !! »   
________________________________________  
Le parrain.  
La raison de cette petite veine qui se gonflait périodiquement sur le front du ministre Shacklebolt et de l’ulcère de l’Auror Dawlish.  
Neville fit la grimace et sortit un flacon de son tiroir.   
« Un verre et après tu me racontes. »  
Draco et son partenaire avaient deux conceptions très différentes sur les boissons réconfortantes que l’Auror Longdubat persistait à distiller lui-même : alcool selon Neville, décapant à chaudron selon Malefoy, mais l’ancien Serpentard était trop énervé pour y réfléchir à deux fois et avala cul sec le contenu du verre…avant de faire la grimace à son tour.  
________________________________________  
Le parrain.  
Chef à trente ans du plus gros réseau de Poudre de Rêves, inculpé vingt-sept fois, jamais condamné et cauchemar de tout le département de la Justice.   
On racontait que Shacklebolt avait punaisé son portrait à l’intérieure de son armoire pour jouer aux fléchettes pendant sa pause.  
Le Parrain était soupçonné dans le meurtre du sous-secrétaire Weasley, et l’affaire venait d’être classée faute de preuves !  
Neville se servit un verre aussi.  
« C’est ta faute Longdubat !, grogna Malefoy.  
—Allons, soupira son coéquipier, comment Harry, Ron, Seamus ou moi aurions nous pu deviner que Dean tournerait ainsi…. »

***Fin.


End file.
